Twilit Poetry
by Epona64
Summary: These are poems I wrote in for an English project a few years ago. I think there are fourteen in total. By the way, don't be afraid to give me your opinions. I would LOVE to know what you think!
1. Short Poems

Realm of Twilight

Twilight

Gloomy and sad

An evil spread by Zant

The people wander as spirits

Caged in

The Mines

Darbus

the patriarch

possessed by the treasure

becoming the volcanic beast

Fyrus

The Great Fish

Shadow

the giant fish

boss of Lakebed Temple

trashing through the water violently

Morpheel

Arbiter's Grounds 

Lizard

the skeleton

brought back by Zant

its thin spine is flimsy

although dead, it can breathe fire

Stallord

Cuccos' Thoughts

The Cuccos look at the sky,

and sometimes wonder why,

the boy with a sword,

says not a word,

but manages to make people cry

Horse

Epona

loving, white

running, transporting, saving

loving companion, brave personality

Horse

Tri-Forces

Three Forces of Life

Power, Wisdom and Courage

Command our actions

The Ruins

Ice queen Blizzeta

possessed by the Twilit mirror

frozen in her home

Temple of Time

Lord Armogohma

its eye glaring from above

watching from above

City Destroyer

Dragon Argorok

giant ruler of the sky

destroys the heavens

Good and Evil

Link

Green, Courage

reviving, saving, changing

horse, sword, magic, mutation

conquering, killing, enslaving

Red, Power

Ganon

Like Night and Day

Dawn

bright, new

rising, beginning, living

sun, light, shadow, moon

setting, ending, dying

dark, old

Twilight


	2. Ordon

_I decided to post two at a time due to the sudden demand. _

_Oh, and just so you know, in all of the poems about Bosses, I use thier Japanese names because I like them better. _

Twilight 

What would you say,

if suddenly one day,

you were turned into a wolf?

Would you be engulfed?

Would you panic?

Turn manic?

Well I'm sorry Jack,

'cause you can't change back

till you stop the blight

with tears of light

Babarant

The boulder rolls away.

Inside, logs float on the surface.

The water ripples,

two parasitic plants emerge,

venom dripping from their gaping mouths.

A gale carries bombs to their jaws,

forcing them to retreat to the acid.

The true head of the parasitic plant appears.

The logs are gone, taking the bombs with them.

The battle seems lost.

No way to win.

A call from above, and Ook appears.

He holds bombs.

The gale returns,

using the bombs to pummel the parasite.

Its exposed eye

is a visible weaknes.

The parasite is gone.

The acid dilates to pure water.

The darkness that was

the twilit parasite changes,

transforming into a condensed shadow.

A small item with unimaginable power.

It is the first

of three shadows needed to stop Zant


	3. Faron

_I decided to post two at a time due to the sudden demand. _

_Oh, and just so you know, in all of the poems about Bosses, I use thier Japanese names because I like them better. _

Twilight 

What would you say,

if suddenly one day,

you were turned into a wolf?

Would you be engulfed?

Would you panic?

Turn manic?

Well I'm sorry Jack,

'cause you can't change back

till you stop the blight

with tears of light

Babarant

The boulder rolls away

inside, logs float on the surface.

the water ripples

two parasitic plants emerge

venom dripping from their gaping mouths

a gale carries bombs to their jaws

forcing them to retreat to the acid

the true head of the parasitic plant appears

the logs are gone, taking the bombs with them

the battle seems lost

no way to win

a call from above and Ook appears

he holds bombs

the gale returns

using the bombs to pummel the parasite

its exposed eye

is a visible weakness

the parasite is gone

the acid dilates to pure water

the darkness that was

the twilit parasite changes

transforming into a condensed shadow

a small item with unimaginable power

it is the first

of three shadows needed to stop Zant


	4. Eldin

Kakariko

The Gorons are in trouble

no one quite knows why

but security has doubled,

the fences reach the sky

Perhaps the mountain rumbles

beneath their rocky feet

or maybe Darbus grumbles

complaining of the heat

Or maybe something's wrong

with their precious mines

it's been rather long

since a Goron has passed by

the Gorons are in trouble

no one still knows why

Our town is not but rubble

'cause the Gorons, they were blind

Magdoflamoth

The steel grate opens.

All is quiet

except for the loud breathing

of a dark form

in the center

of the room.

The figure stirs,

tries to break free

of its chains.

It curls up,

flames erupt from its body,

melting its restraints.

Now the monster can roam free,

swinging the remnants

of its molten binds.

Releasing bursts of

volcanic heat.

Its true eye is vulnerable

to a well placed arrow.

Blinded,

the mutant stumbles,

falling over its chains,

putting its eye

within reach.

The darkness

that surrounds

the patriarch dissipates

and condenses

to create the second

necessary shadow.


	5. Morpheel

_Morpheel's poem is long and skinny because I wanted it to represent the shape of the boss. I'm sorry if this takes away form the reading experience however._

Octoeel

The

Water

Swallows

All.

Dive

to the

bottom.

Tentacles

writhe,

an eye

travels

up the

tubes,

exposing

a weakness

After

the eye

is extracted,

it reveals

its true

form,

a fish

a hundred

feet long.

It whirls

through

the water

like a

whip

A new eye

is exposed.

The Clawshot

is useless.

For this

you need

the sword.

Blinded,

the monster

crashes

into the wall,

draining

the water.

The remains

condense

into a

shadow.

the final

piece

of the

great

power

needed

to

stop

the

spread

of

twilight


	6. Stallord

_Stallord's poem is one of my favorites, mostly due to it's shape. It took me a long time to get the wording right for the moem to get all curvy like it is. I hope you enjoy!_

Hahra-Zigant

Once the sand recedes

a great skull is exposed.

Zant appears, wielding

a cursed blade. He

uses it to bring

a great beast

back to life.

The beast

rises

and

begins

its attack.

Sending its

minions to block

oncoming attacks on

the beast's spindly spine;

its only weakness. Soon, the

dinosaurs eyes go dark, and

a column appears, raising

the disembodied skull.

Life fills the dinosaur.

Its head rises again

climb the column,

and ram the

skull and

the

creature

will

fall

and

not

rise.


	7. Snowpeak

Snowpeak

Up the mountain

A blizzard

is blitzing

the battered mountainside

I cannot see without

the help of a fish

Up to the peak,

sledding down the slope.

I find myself by a mansion

inside is a girl,

sick, but helpful

She attempts to point me

to the key

But instead

I find

pumpkins

and cheese

before reaching my goal

Inside the bedroom

the girl turns sour.

She is possessed

by an uncontrollable power

She turns on me,

cold jets into the room.

I must free her from her icy prison.


	8. Temple of Time

Statue

The Sacred Grove is missing

a statue

It is in the top floor

I must find it

and return it

By breathing life into

the statue

it moves as I do.

Back to its rightful place

I harness the power of another

Statue

to defeat a great spider

that attacks

from above

The statue

crushes the spider

The sacred Grove

is peaceful


	9. City in the Sky

Nordobrear

The Sky

is inhabited

by an ancient people

a Dragon attacks

breaking bridges

bombarding buildings

The Dragon is powerful

clad in armor

grab its tail

smash it to the ground

dodge its fire

stab its back

to save the City in the Sky


	10. Zant

Zant

There is an evil king

a king who wishes to blot out

the light

to take over the world

to call it his own

he must be stopped

he will be stopped

In the King's chamber

The usurper is amused

Power from a false God

helps him on his way

He starts the battle

in a parasitic forest

to a volcano

a frozen wasteland

even under water

changing locations

to aid him

stopping in the courtyard

the king is crazy

swinging swords sloppily

before falling

Zant's reign is over

light can breathe freely


	11. Dungeon

_Well, this is the second to last of my poems. I hope that you enjoyed them! I am starting work on my next fanfic,a story involving Makar and Medli from Wind Waker. I hope to get it up soon! _

Dungeon

I've been in a forest,

a volcano,

an underwater temple.

I've been cursed,

then cured,

while gaining great power

I've been in a great prison,

in the mountains,

a sacred grove.

I've been up to the heavens

then warped to a dark world.

I've fought for good,

for light,

for life,

I have vanquished the

evil in the world


	12. Enemy Song!

_So this is it! My Enemy song! It goes to the song Oh Susannah. _

_The line '__Oh, Susannah, Now, don't you cry for me_

_As I come from Alabama with this banjo on me knee' is the same as-_

'_Octoroks, Stalfos, Like-Likes and some more;_

_Moblins Dekus Lizalfos, enemies galore'_

_And the lines- _

'_Well I had myself a dream that night  
When everything was still  
I dreamed that I saw my girl Suzanne  
She was coming around the hill'_

_are the same as all of the other verses. _

_I am sorry if this is a little confusing, but I want everyone to enjoy my song to its full extent_

The Enemy song

Octoroks, Stalfos, Like-Likes and some more;

Moblins, Dekus, Lizalfos, enemies galore

Poes, Poes, they're everywhere

that's just how they are

they hit you with their stupid lights

Poes are just bizarre

Octoroks, Stalfos, Like-Likes and some more;

Moblins, Dekus, Lizalfos, enemies galore

Leevers swarm up all around

but then they can't be found

they follow you to and fro,

no matter where you go

Octoroks, Stalfos, Like-Likes and some more;

Moblins, Dekus, Lizalfos, enemies galore

Wizzrobes just float around

and they laugh like jerks

they enjoy fireballs

'cause they think they're fun

Octoroks, Stalfos, Like-Likes and some more;

Moblins, Dekus, Lizalfos, enemies galore

Skulltulla o' Skulltulla

how much you annoy,

you fall right down there from the roof

and spin there like a jerk

Octoroks, Stalfos, Like-Likes and some more;

Moblins, Dekus, Lizalfos, enemies galore

Now don't forget the Wolfos dear,

they are really mean

and after you run into one

you'll need a vaccine

Octoroks, Stalfos, Like-Likes and some more;

Moblins, Dekus, Lizalfos, enemies galore

Octoroks just waddle 'bout

Shooting rocks around

They can be found in the sea

But mostly on the ground

Octoroks, Stalfos, Like-Likes and some more;

Moblins, Dekus, Lizalfos, enemies galore

Stalfos are a spooky bunch

Seeing as they're dead;

But if you hit one just right

It might just lose its head

Octoroks, Stalfos, Like-Likes and some more;

Moblins, Dekus, Lizalfos, enemies galore

Like-Likes aren't much more than blobs,

But they pack a punch

Make sure not to get to close,

Or you could be their lunch

Octoroks, Stalfos, Like-Likes and some more;

Moblins, Dekus, Lizalfos, enemies galore

Moblins have changed through the years,

But some things stay the same,

Their favorite weapon is the spear,

And never are they tamed

Octoroks, Stalfos, Like-Likes and some more;

Moblins, Dekus, Lizalfos, enemies galore

Deku babas drool so much,

we'd all drown in spit.

If one gets a hold of you,

for you that could be it

Octoroks, Stalfos, Like-Likes and some more;

Moblins, Dekus, Lizalfos, enemies galore

Lizalfos can get quite large

And they 'tack on sight

They care not 'bout who you are

Nor about your might

Octoroks, Stalfos, Like-Likes and some more;

Moblins, Dekus, Lizalfos, enemies galore

So in all the Zelda games,

there is lots to fight.

Things that fight out in the day

And others out at night

Octoroks, Stalfos, Like-Likes and some more;

Moblins, Dekus, Lizalfos, enemies galore

_I just wanted to take this chance to thank everyone who read and reviewed my work. As I write this, I have 240 hits and 17 reviews. Thank you so much!_


End file.
